Better Off This Way
by VictoriousLove
Summary: Jade loves Beck. Beck is sleeping with Tori. Tori just wants to sleep with Beck. Andre loves Jade. Not everyone can have what they want. But, how far will they go to get it? MILD SMUT! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR THE CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is rated T for mild sexual content.**

**Jade's POV:**

He just sees right through me. It's like I'm not even here. I've always been invisible to him...in a romantic sense. He's supposed to be my best friend. He's always walking around Vega. I just wish he would notice she doesn't even know him. Not like I do. I know everything about him. I was beside him all summer long this year. I basically lived at his house. In his room. In his bed. And still he has no idea. I love him. I've never felt this way. All I want is for him to know.

~At Beck's house~

It's too quiet in here. Nobody's home. The air is still and the only thing I can feel is my chest moving with my breath. I'm nervous. He should be home soon. My heart is beating faster and the door opens.

"Hey, Jade." He says.

"Hi, Beck." I bite my lip. I open my mouth, then close it as I see Tori walk in. Why did she have to be here?

"See ya in a bit, Jade." He winked and pulled Tori upstairs. Suddenly my heart was beating faster and I couldn't breathe. That should be me. Holding his hand, kissing him, making him laugh...the sad thing is they aren't even dating. They are only hooking up. I never thought Beck was like that. Turns out that is all Beck ever wants to do with her.

~Thinking about the day before when texting vega~

Vega: He only ever wants to have sex. It's awesome.

Me: Thats weird...

Vega: He's really aggressive too. I love that. Have you ever been with a guy like that?

(No, I've never _been _with anyone)

Me: Yeah, It's cool. I gtg. Bye Vega.

Vega: Bye! :)

~real time~

I could hear them upstairs. She's so loud. My heart is breaking.

"Oh, God, Beck...you're amazing." I could hear her moaning as I walked past the room. I knew I shouldn't have, but I leaned my head against the door. I wanted to know if Beck was saying anything.

"I know, Babe." I could hear the smirk in his voice and the creaking of the bed.

"Mmm, harder." She said and based on the creaking noise of the bed getting louder, I guess he listened.

"I love you babe.." He said, breaking her moans. A tear ran down my cheek as I moved away from the door. I walked back to the living room and called Andre.

"Dre?" I said, crying.

"What's wrong, Jade?"

"Beck."

"What now...?"

"He's upstairs fucking Vega." I cried harder, keeping my voice quiet. "He told her he loves her, too, Dre." I laid on my side on the couch. "He barely even acknowledged me when he came in the door...Dre, he's never going to want me. I...I don't even.."

"Calm down, Jade. Beck is a guy. We like sex, but we don't need it." He laughed. "You don't have to have sex with him for him to love you back."

"Then explain the fuck party going on above my head!" I cried harder. "He'll never want me."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm a stupid little virgin!" I pulled on my hair.

"Jade...I'm coming to get you. You need time out of his house."

He hung up and came over to pick me up. I came outside and got into his car.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey, Jade." He drove to his house and we went inside to his room and I started crying again. I just wanted Beck to want me. What did Tori have that I didn't? Besides not being a virgin. Andre pat the spot next to him on the bed. I liked talking to Andre. He made me feel safe. I wouldn't ever try to hurt me. He always helps me with my problems. I'm glad I have someone like that in my life. I have Cat, but she is so naive that she doesn't get a lot of things. He pulled me closer to him by my waist, hugging me.

"Beck will like you whether you have sex with him or not..." I could tell he was lying.

"No he wont."

"Okay," He hesitated. "He prefers not to have to _work_ to have sex."

"Exactly." I pull away. "I'm afraid.." I admitted. "If you tell anyone that, I will kill you."

"If you are so scared, why not..practice?" He said, disregarding my last comment. I looked at him, confused.

"Do you trust me?" He asked and I nodded. He moved his hands down my him to the button of my jeans. My heart started beating fast again.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you trusted me?" He laid me down on his bed and pulled my jeans down slowly, trying to make me more comfortable by kissing my neck. I moaned quietly, laying my head back. "Just relax yourself." He whispered in my ear. "I'll make it easier for you and Beck." He smiled slightly, kissing my forehead. He hooked his fingers into my underwear and pulled them down, also. I took a deep breath. He wasn't scaring me. Maybe because I don't like him like this. He ran his hand down my stomach and I moaned again, this time louder.

**Andre's POV:**

I slipped a finger into her and she whined, laying her head further back. I moved it around slowly, trying to get her ready. I was actually kind of enjoying it...I wondered if she would be into loosing her virginity to me. I mean, after all, it's never really good your first time anyway. She groaned slightly, breathing a bit heavier. She wasn't protesting at all. I started pumping my finger in and out and slowly added a second finger. She moaned slightly, biting her bottom lip. I ran my hand up her chest, pulling off her shirt. She seemed a bit removed from the situation. Like she was thinking of Beck. I pumped my fingers faster and faster, gaining a slight scream from her. She liked it. I took my other hand away and took off my pants and boxers slowly. When she opened her eyes, they widened.

"What are you doing?" She said, staring down at me. I think it was the first time she'd ever seen one in real life before.

"Shhh..I'm preparing you for Beck." I said. And minutes later she was breathless, laying silently on the bed.

"How was that?" I smirked.

**Told you. I kept it clean and didn't explain much..but I wanted you to know exactly what Andre was thinking and what Jade was feeling. MOST CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE LIKE THIS. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's POV:

When I went home Beck was waiting in the living room.

"Where have you been?" He asked. I shook my head and walked into his kitchen.

"Don't wanna talk about it." I said simply, grabbing a drink. He came in and sat on a stool next to me.

"Come on, tell me." He smiled and my heart fluttered around like a butterfly. He ran a hand through his hair with one hand and patted my leg with the other. I moved his hand away, feeling sore from being at Andre's. I felt ashamed. I wanted Beck. Not Andre. I only let Andre touch me because he said he was helping me.

"I was just with Dre." I said, looking down at my hands. "Have fun with Vega?" I frowned.

"Yeah.." He smirked, fixing his hair. I sipped my drink, wincing when I moved my leg to get off the chair. "You okay?" He laughed. "What the hell did you do at Andre's?"

"Nothing!" I whined. "We were just hanging out.

"Then why are you in pain?"

"Do _you _wanna be in pain?" I glared.

"No..."

"Then shut up." He stood up and followed me to the living room.

"Did you...no...you're a...oh my god! You had sex with him?" He said, watching me walk before I sat down.

"Leave me alone, Beck!" I said. "Where's your fuck buddy?" He shook his head.

"She went home."

"Ah, of course. Look, I have a lot of homework...see you in the morning." I walked upstairs quickly and went to the guest bedroom. I just wanted to lay down in a bath. I got my things and went to the bathroom and filled the bath. I laid down in it and winced. God I was in pain. It felt like someone had stabbed me repeatedly. But I needed to get over it. If I was gonna make Beck want me. Right? My mind was in a twist when I heard the door open.

"God, Beck! Do you knock?" I whined, leaning against the side of the tub to cover my chest. He laughed, standing in the door way. I wanted him to talk to me. I loved talking to him. But, I just wanted to be alone.

"I wanted to talk...seriously for a minute." He walked in and sat next to the tub. "Did you...want to do that with Dre?" He said. I sighed and sat up slightly.

"I just wanted to get it over with." I said. I bit my lip. "You know _normal _friends don't do this." He shushed me.

"Don't you think it should have been with a person you love?" Oh my god...does he know?

"Was your first time with someone you love?"

"No. Which I regret. I wish you would have waited."

"For what? For someone to fall in love with me? Cause that wont happen. I'll probably be alone forever." I laughed. He moved his hand up to my head and fixed my hair.

"You're way to pretty to be alone. You deserve someone to love you. Someone that you love." He looked up slightly. I felt like he was trying to tell me something but at the same time I knew it couldn't be true.

"Thanks...now can I bathe in peace?"

"Sure." He stood up and walked out, sighing. I was left confused.

After my bath I got a call from Cat. She wanted to hang out but I was SO not up for it.

Beck's POV:

I have a weird feeling inside right now. Jade is my best friend. She can't like me. Can she? How could she let Dre do that to her? That should have been me. I should have taken that from her. That was mine to take, not his. I've loved jade since the moment I met her. I just have sex with Tori for fun. I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing. I shouldn't have to. I need to talk to Dre. He can't just steal my girl like that. He knows how much I love her.

"Dre." I said when he picked up his phone. "How the hell could you take Jade from me?"

"She isn't yours Beck..."

"Yes she is! You know how much I care about her! Why would you do that to me?"

"Look, I like her too. And I am going after her whether you like it or not." He hung up on me. Why was he doing this? I heard a loud noise downstairs in the kitchen and a scream to follow it.

"Ow!" I heard Jade's voice and my heart started racing. I ran down her her and saw her holding onto her hand. "Oh god, owww..." She whined. I ran over to her.

"Jade, what did you do?" I asked taking her bleeding hand away from her chest.

"I dropped a fucking blender blade on it! Ow, god.." She finally started crying when I ran her hand under the water.

"How did you do that?"

"It fell from the cabinet. Your mom needs to put things back better." She let out a high pitched noise and shut her eyes.

"This hurts. A lot..."

"I know. Shh, it's okay." I grabbed the first aid kit and bandaged her hand. "Better?" I kissed her hand lightly.

"Yeah.." She smiled. "Thanks, Beck."

I didn't say anything. I just brought her to my room.

"Why don't you stay in here tonight?" She smiled again.

"Alright." She crawled into bed with me after taking off her bloody over-shirt.

"Night Jade."

"Night Beck."

And, soon after she was sound asleep. All I wanted was to hold her in my arms all night long and never let her go.

**Author Note:**

**Slightly a filler chapter. And, it is mostly dialogue. But, I decided to put it in anyway to enphasise the strange relationship Jade & Beck have.**


	3. Chapter 3

Beck's POV:

I can hear Jade's foot steps from the kitchen. I can tell she is looking for me. Just by the sound of her feet. She seemed to walk around for quite a bit before coming into the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and sat next to me.

"Hi.." She said, awkwardly, rubbing her bandaged hand.

"Hi.." I repeated in the same awkward tone.

"What's wrong?" She asked, without looking up.

_I love you. _"Nothing's wrong." I said, getting up and walking to the coffee maker and handed her the cup of coffee I had actually made for myself. She took it and didn't look up. "What's wrong with _you_? You're acting funny."

"Nothing, Beck."

"Just tell me..." I sat down again and tried to look at her.

"I just feel weird. I'm sorry." She sipped her coffee. She was really acting weird now. She never apologized, for anything.

"How so?" I asked. She bit her lip and crossed her legs.

"Are you mad at me? For what I did with Andre? Because I really just wanted to-"

"I understand, Jade. I don't want to talk about that with you."

"Well, what if I need you, Beck?" She looked up, frowning. "I just want to be able to talk to you."

"You can talk to me about anything. But, _not _sex." I growled slighly.

"Who am I supposed to talk to then?" Her voice cracked and after a long pause, without a reply, she got up and walked away. I sighed and walked out to the living room. I can't talk to Jade about sex. If I do that, I wont be able to stop imagining her and I like that.

~_"I love you, Beck."_

_"I love you more, Jade."_

_"Mmm," Her hands slid down to his hips, guiding him. Her lips were hot, and she was attempting to keep quiet. He hits all the right places and she gives into him. He was a part of her. He looked into her eyes, where all was secret. And she gave into him. And she loved him. She gasped for breath as if it was being pounded out of her. And as the intensity grew, it was harder for her to stay quiet. His lips silenced her and she pushed her body to his. He pushed back against hers. And she gave into him. And she loved him. _

_"Don't stop, Beck." She whispered. A__nd he gave into her. And he loved her. She kissed up and down his neck. Her heart was pounding so much, so fast, that he could hear it. "Kiss me." She demanded as her lips trailed his neck and she laid her head down. And he gave into her. And he loved her. And after moments of loving. And sweet gestures, they lay silent. They lay like this for a while, hearts pounding, eyes closed, breathing heavy. And then she speaks._

_"Wake up, Beck." She said. And he gave into her, and he opened his eyes.~_

"Wake up, Beck." I heard Jade say, shaking me. I sat up, startled.

"What? What? Jade, what could you possibly need?" I snapped, wiping my hot forehead. She bit her lip.

"You fell asleep on the couch. I just wanted you to go to bed. I know your neck always hurts when you sleep on the couch." She frowned. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I felt my jeans were tighter and pulled a pillow over my lap. "Mmm, Jade, please go to your room?"

"Why?"

"Because, I asked you to?"

"Ugh, whatever." She left quickly and went to her room. I spent that night unable to sleep. All I could think about was Jade. Naked Jade. Breathless Jade. Sexy Jade. Happy Jade. Pleasured Jade. Her image clogged my mind. If this continues, I don't know what I'll do...

_**A/N: HEY! R&R:) Sorry it took so long:)**  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's POV:

"Hey Beck." I said walking up behind him and sliding my hand around his waist. He jumped and looked down at me.

"Hi Jade." He said.

"Wanna watch a movie with me?" I asked. "I know it's kind of late, but I just bought this movie and it looks really good."

"What movie is it?"

"Sex, Love, and Other Drugs."

"I heard that's like all sex." He laughed.

"So? You scared to watch a couple sex scenes?" I laughed and walked into the living room and waited for him to follow. He sat down and I layed next to him with my head in his lap. He didn't seem to like that idea, but he let me go.

About 35 minutes in was the first sex scene. I was laughing at how ridiculous it sounded when I felt the spot where my head was was no longer soft. Beck pushed my head off and hurried off to the bathroom without saying anything about it. I laughed out loud. Did he seriously get a hard on from watching this? He came back a few minutes later red as a fire truck and sat back down.

"You okay?" I joked.

"Not funny, Jade." He said before my question was all the way out.

"It's _pretty_ funny!" I said, laughing.

"Babe, stop." He growled.

"Did you just call me babe?" I asked. He looked at me, quickly.

"What? No."

"Yes, you did." I smiled.

"It was an accident." He swore. "Seriously, I-"

"I'm okay with it." I smiled, turning my head back to the TV.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "So...what do you mean?"

"What do _you _mean?" I asked back.

"Jade, I have a serious question." He said.

"Alright."

"Do you-" My phone started ringing and I held up my finger and answered it. It was Cat.

"No way? You do? For me? Oh my god! I'm leaving now! K, bye!" I hung up and stood up quickly. "I have to go. Cat just got tickets to this concert thing." I ran to the door and grabbed my jacket. "I'll be back soon!" I walked out walked quickly to Cat's.

Beck's POV:

"...like me..." I finished my question as Jade ran out the door. I was so close. So close...

A/N: SORRY GUYS! THIS IS A REALLY BIG FILLER CHAPTER! I HADDDDD TO UPDATE SOMETHING. I'm so sorry! I've been so busy! :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Beck's POV:**

Jade is so clueless. She honestly has no idea I like her. She doesn't notice the looks I give her or the touching. She thinks it's all normal. Heck, I called her babe a couple weeks ago and she said she was okay with it.. she has to know! Why is she doing this to me then?

I haven't talked to Andre since the day I found out he had sex with Jade. He was supposed to be my best guy friend. Some best friend, huh?

I don't care anymore.. I'm going after her. And I'll do whatever it takes.

**Jade's POV:**

~in the morning~

I felt Beck's lips graze my neck while I slowly awoke from my sleep. I moaned slightly then felt a sudden jerking on my head, pulling it up to his. He awoke me quickly, crushing his lips to mine and sliding his tongue into my mouth. When I pulled away for air he pulled me right back and ran his hands down my legs. I moaned louder, rubbing myself through my shorts.

"Jade... what are you doing?" His voice sounded distant, like it was on the other side of the room. In a flash my heart jumped and my eyes opened. I felt a tingling sensation where my hand was and I held in another moan. I realized I was dreaming when I saw Beck standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Beck get out!" I said, removing my hands from under the covers.

"But it was just getting good!" He smirked at me again. I knew I was talking in my sleep. I had to be. But, how much did he hear?

"Beck!" I growled.

"Aw, Jade, no. Say it like you were before." He winked and walked away from the door.

My jaw dropped and my heart felt like it weighed a ton. Oh my god... Beck just winked at me. My heart started beating faster. I didn't know what to do. I got up and quickly went to the bathroom.

"That was flirting... right?" I said to myself in the mirror. "No... Beck doesn't like me like that. Beck knows girls think of him that way. That's the only reason he winked, right? Or does he like me? No, he can't... He only sees me as his best friend... or? I don't know..." I trailed off. "Well, fine. If he's gonna play it like that... so am I." I smirked into the mirror and went to my drawer and pulled out a black low cut dress. This could be fun.

**Beck's POV:**

I heard Jade coming down the steps and laid back on the couch, ready to flash her a cocky smile. The minute she came into view I felt my jeans tighten and my throat close up. Her legs were exposed from mid thigh, down. And that wasn't all that was exposed. That was probably the most low cut, tight dress I've ever seen. And the most of Jade's chest I'll ever see. The dress was hugging every one of her curves. She was wearing red lipstick and - the usual - black eyeliner, but there was something more. She looked like she was glowing. She didn't seem out of place in what she was wearing because once I looked lower I realized she was wearing her combat boots. Her hair was wavy, starting below her jaw. When she moved the longer parts of her hair covered her chest and I had to stretch my neck to get back into eye shot. She smiled.

"You okay?" Her smile started to fade as she licked her red lips.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I choked out, crossing one leg over the other.

She started walking toward me and my throat was on fire. I sat up slightly as stood by me. Her smile returned, a flirty smile. Not a happy smile.

"Then go to the movies with me." She said. I cleared my throat.

"You got all... that... to go to the movies?" I said gesturing to her outfit.

"Yup. With you." She bit her bottom lip. "Why? You don't want to go with me?" She tried her very best to hide a frown, but I could see it.

"No, no. I do." I said, fixing my jeans as I stood up. "Just, uh," I said, looking down at her.

"What?" She asked, interrupting me, looking up.

"You look beautiful." I told her. She swallowed and bit her lip again.

"Thank you..." She said, in a whisper. She looked away, then walked away from me to go to the car.

~During the movie~

I looked over at Jade and she looked back at me, smiling. A few minutes later she laid her head on my shoulder and put her hand on my arm rest. A while after that I took her hand into mine. She looked up and quickly looked away, laying her head back on my shoulder. I could feel her smiling when I gently kissed her head..

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! :) Please review.. more than just "good chapter". Love you all! :)**


End file.
